In response to requests for higher speed, smaller size and the like in printing machines in recent years, resin binders for toner which can be fixed at lower temperature have been desired. In view of this, there have been reported a crystalline polyester prepared by using an aromatic terephthalic acid (JP-A-Hei-4-239021 and JP-A-Hei-8-36274), and a crystalline polyester prepared by using an aliphatic adipic acid (JP2003-176339 A). In addition, from the viewpoint of improving offset resistance, which is a technical problem to be solved with crystalline resins, there is known a technique of using a crystalline polyester in combination with an amorphous polyester and the like (JP-A-Showa-56-65146, JP2001-222138 A, JP2002-287426 A and JP2003-173047 A).